borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Prove Yourself.
Does the skill point reward apply for Playthrough 1 and Playthrough 2, granting you two total skill points? -- Claptrap 01:52, January 10, 2010 (UTC) A few of my friends swear you can get 2. I will know tomorrow as I just have to finish the playthrough 1 small tournaments.--Freed23 04:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I did get a second skill point. Freed23 16:05, January 12, 2010 (UTC) would it be possible to get a different character, and use 2 controllers to have player 2 give his 2 skill points to player 1 making the total skill points from 59 to 61? MA5T3R 59ARTAN-M59 22:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 2nd Playthrough *Someone should confirm if a 2nd playthrough will grant a second skill point and list the finding here* I got a skill point for the prove yourself mission on both playthrough 1 and 2 (two points total). Freed23 22:41, January 13, 2010 (UTC) yes, i thought everyone knew that MA5T3R 59ARTAN-M59 22:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Horde wave My level 33 Berserker always gets smashed immediately in horde wave. Those flaming psychos or w/e immediately kill my shield and take my health down to where I am doing second winds throughout the duration of what part of the wave I can make it through. Anyone have any strategy tips? Is this DLC simply meant to be played as a multiplayer online or otherwise? V.A.T.S. addict 16:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC) On my soldier, I find the best thing to do is to run around until all of them are following you, turn around, unload with rocket/shotgun/machine gun. In hellburbua and the angelic ruins there are places to hide from them. If the stage is north, the west area of hellburbia has to large bins next to one of the houses which can be used to climb onto roofs. On the south side of angelic ruins, just to the east of some pillars, are two small ledges if you jump from the first ledge up to the second you are safe there. Freed23 19:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC) : The Gully has a fairly safe location too, on top of one of the tents on the upper level or the rocks nearby. Know the safe locations, have an ammo regen and non-incendiary gun, and the Horde Wave is trivial. (Well, by comparison with the Badass Wave, where you have to actually be careful.) 23:23, June 29, 2012 (UTC) 58 or 59? which is it folks? 23:03, May 31, 2010 (UTC) discuss here: well, technicaly it is 58, then you go in playthrough 2, it goes to 59, and you should be able to get a different character (i am a lvl 36 siren but i have a lvl 5 hunter as my secondary) if i were to get mordecai to get the two skill point upgrades but not use them, if i get a second controller i should be able to give his 2 skill points to lilith making her total 61. ( NOTE: i have not tested this theory, or had it (dis)proven yet. i dont have dlc 2 yet but and i am assuming it is activated like a backpack sdu if i am wrong pleas let me know) MA5T3R 59ARTAN-M59 01:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) No, you automatically use the SDU's when you complete the quest so you can't really do that. Wizeon 08:04, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I need clarification Does the free skill point(s) still work even after Patch 1.4.1 with Secret Armory Installed as well, on a character that is level 69? 10:34, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. 12:27, December 31, 2010 (UTC)